Hiraeth
by vee00
Summary: Why did he always find that beauty was entwined more deeply with death than with life?
1. Chapter 1

**First off I want to say One Piece is so near and dear to my heart. I remember watching it as a kid and it's stuck with me ever since. I honestly can't find another show that I enjoy as much as One Piece it's so great! Mushy-ness aside this is my first One Piece story so please be nice! If you like Uta-Pri check out my other story! However updates on that will come out slower since I'm still planning everything out. It's not on hiatus! Updates will just come slower.**

 **Back to the story, the first three chapters or so will be prologue to the main story. I'll move things along though so I really hope you guys enjoy it! I own nothing One Piece!**

 **And for you hardcore Tokyo Ghoul fans yes the summary is a quote from it. I thought it fit perfectly so why not? I own nothing Tokyo Ghoul either! But man that's a great manga, read it if you haven't already! Or if you like to be happy don't, I just like to self-inflict myself with pain…**

 **Speaking of pain this chapter contains abuse so trigger warning read at your own discretion!**

 **Anyway…hope you like it! :D**

* * *

 _hiraeth(n.) a homesickness for a place you can never return to , a place which maybe never was; the nostalgia, the yearning, the grief for the lost places of your past_

* * *

 ** _History speaks of a Devil Fruit so heinous, so monstrous in power it comes into existence every other century. The Shi-Shi Fruit grants the user to take life from anything it wishes through a single touch however with each mortal life taken a year from the user perishes as well._**

 ** _Under the Shi-Shi kingdoms have toppled and has destroyed entire generations. Construed by myth many people believe the user is the Devil itself in human form come to wreak havoc on humanity. Through the decades knowledge of the Shi-Shi has died out into lore until its recent resurgence._**

 ** _It is also known that regardless of how many lives are taken the user is slated to die by the age of twenty five._**

* * *

The lively tavern died out like a stubbed candle.

All eyes followed the tall figure as he sauntered up towards the quivering bartender. The men spoke in hushed murmurs hiding behind their mugs of beer as the bartender gulped trying to look busy by wiping down the counter. The stranger leaned over the slick counter casually and whispered into the old bartender's ear a set of directions, a shivered passed through the aged man as he nodded hastily and showed him to the back room.

After the door was firmly shut the tall outsider was met with a familiar scene.

"I have your shipment ready as usual, Joker sir."

Seated around a small circular table was a hardened man with plenty of scars to prove it, from his thin lips lazy smoke puffed out from the tip of a stocky cigar. The future Warlord flicked out his tongue in delight and regarded his business partner with a sadistic grin, usually he sent Diamante or Senor Pink to deal out negotiations but this was a special occasion. In the middle of the table sat a clothed cage that occasionally rattled violently, Doflamingo's tongue darted out and licked his bottom lip as he leered over his prize.

"This better be good for your sake." He shot the seller a look that made him tremble in intimidation. "It is! I promise Joker! Here," He threw off the shroud and the good mood Doflamingo had cultivated for a few days vanished in a flash. Veins began to appear between his eyebrows as he turned to the seller thunderously. "This is it? A child? You're selling me a child?" he inquired tilting his head as he outstretched his hand, clasped the man's head and began to apply pressure. "Wait! Wait! Wait! T-there's more!" He begged frantically as he began to cry out in sheer panic, Doflamingo reveled in his pleas but released him nonetheless.

From inside the cage a young girl threw her weight against the side and fell to the ground in a loud clatter. A blindfold and gag were secured tightly around her gaunt face while a pair of handcuffs held back her severely chafed hands. Her naked body exposed the malnourishment and profuse torture; ribs stood out prominently while her stomach caved into nothing. Every bone, every vein stood out unnaturally. It was evident to Doflamingo the child was dying and did not have much time left.

She let out a muffled yelp as the metal began to dig into her side; the seller hurried over and gave the cage a good kick out of desperation.

"Bring it in," he called to one of his assistants. Doflamingo watched in mild interest as he dragged out the girl by her hair and threw her onto the floor, her body crumpled as she struggled to get up. Suddenly a bandaged young man was hauled into the room, he was bound and frantically struggled against his restraints. He was thrown in front of the girl and whipped his head around trying to get a sense of direction behind his blindfold.

The seller suddenly placed a tender hand on her shoulder and helped her up, "Reach your hand out." The girl shook her head defiantly and his hand cracked like thunder across her face, she collapsed on the floor utterly drained of any energy to protest. From her lips a splatter of blood sputtered and coated the floor with its' metallic.

He got her up on her feet and repeated himself firmly, Doflamingo began to grow bored of the current situation but then the girl complied. With a sigh of relief the man carefully undid her chains and held out the young man by his hair.

The girl tentatively reached her bony hand out but then swiftly took a firm grip of the sellers arm, he fell to the ground in a heavy thud; eyes glassy and utterly still. The situation grew exciting as Doflamingo sneered in glee at the girl; she hastily clawed off the blindfold and looked about her. Her eyes fell on the underground dealer and she stumbled back in surprise at his sinister appearance. He sauntered forward and black dots began to expand in her vision as she slipped from consciousness.

Glimmering red shades and a dazzling smile imprinted in her thoughts.

* * *

"Another sniveling brat young master?"

Diamante leaned over the sleeping girl in disgust and turned to his captain for answers. Doflamingo sat bedside and regarded his subordinate from behind his book he closed it and looked between him and the young girl. "I'll explain later." He spoke cryptically much to Diamante's chagrin, he snorted and left without another word. Baby 5 and Buffalo burst past him and crowded around the bed as they spoke exuberantly overlapping each other, cradled in Baby 5's arms Dellinger sucked on a bottle gleefully.

When Baby 5 began to reach out to the girl Doflamingo snapped. "Don't touch her!" Rage flickered across his face in protruding veins as the children ran off crying. It took him a moment to calm his breathing as he looked back at the young girl; her face was bruised in an explosion of amethysts and sickly yellows. Flares of deep mauve erupted down her neck and stained her chest in patterns of cruelty. In this state she reminded him of his own suffering as a child, he took a seat and opened his book of mythical Devil Fruits.

The evening stretched into the long hours of the night.

Sometimes the girl would wake up in a start completely drenched in sweat and then drift back into an unpleasant slumber. It wasn't until the early stirrings of the morning did she completely come to. Drawing herself up she still felt incredibly weak it took a moment for her vision to clear up when she looked about her surroundings. The bed and sheets felt heavenly on her body that was surprisingly clothed, then she noticed the familiar chains on her wrists.

It was nowhere near as painful from the ones she was used to but it riled up memories nonetheless, memories buried in the dark recesses of her mind. Regardless she felt…relieved, the feeling was strange and indescribable. She looked towards the window and was met with a fully awakened Doflamingo, she held his prolonged gaze slowly remembering the pair of shades and shivered in anticipation. From inside his coat he took a loaf of bread and handed her a slice, she stared at it and sucked in her lip.

Silent tears began stream down her bruised cheeks as she took a tentative bite, she bit back her tears and swallowed quickly. Every chew was excruciating but the reward of warm bread down her throat trumped the pain. He placed the entire loaf in her lap and watched as she secured it between her knees and took large mouthfuls, she couldn't remember the last time she was given food other than rotten scraps. The measly loaf was her equivalent of a king's feast and she ate it heartily, she finished with one last gulp and Doflamingo reached out to brush back her short hair when she flinched out of reflex.

He retracted and got to his feet, he signaled with a jerk of his head and she promptly followed him out the room. She wobbled slightly but kept up with his long strides until they arrived at a small room, she warily poked her head inside and saw a small bed and bed stand. "This is yours, rest." The air escaped her scrawny body as she looked at him incredulously, with that he said no more and left.

She surveyed the room and wondered if this was a sick delirium she was having in her cage. "He gave you a room?" A sleepy girl appeared in her doorway, her bow was slightly askew as she yawned before rubbing her eyes groggily. Baby 5 gave her a once over and commented on her tattered appearance, "You look gross, were you a slave?" Before the girl had a chance to respond Doflamingo returned and asked for Baby 5 to join the rest of them in the main living area as they left the girl heard him lock the door.

Wandering over to the window she watched in awe the waves lap against the heaps of metal and the billowing smoke trail out of nearby factories. Watching the constant swells made her drowsy from repetition, she climbed into bed and rested her head gently onto the pillow. Bundling up in the sheets she drifted off peacefully wondering if this was all a cruel dream.

After everyone had gathered in the living space Doflamingo began to address his crew. "Is it true you nabbed another brat young master?" Senor Pink spoke bemusedly as he twirled his cigarette around. "If none of you are aware yet I did in fact pick up another child the other day." The rest of his crew judged his tone and waited for him to continue. "The reason why I brought her is because I believe she has the Shi-Shi." His grin widened gradually as the older officers gaped at him. Baby 5 along with Buffalo looked between everyone confused; she tugged on Jora's dress and asked for an explanation.

The Ato-Ato user looked perplexedly at the young girl, "The Shi-Shi is a legendary Devil Fruit that many believe to be a myth. It grants the user to…" Her voice died down as Doflamingo rose from his seat chuckling, "It grants the user to kill anything with a single touch. The Devil Fruit that has the power to rule the entire world is now mine." His laughter intensified as he looked at his unsure members, "How is the child to live with us young master? If she can't touch anything-" Gladius was silenced as a thick volume was thrown onto the table.

"I've been researching," Doflamingo began, "The powers of the Shi-Shi can surprisingly be neutralized by the Adam and Eve trees and sea-prism stone of course, which is why I ordered for something to be specially made." Everyone listened in anticipation as Doflamingo flashed another menacing grin, "Gloves; gloves infused with the fibers of both ancient trees. With that I believe she can live among us. If not then," he danced his fingers about as invisible strings appeared in his vision, "I guess there can be only one other option."

After he dismissed everyone and attended to business the underground ringer let himself into her room. It was already dark save for the soft moonlight streaming in from the window. He sat on the edge of the bed and the shift in weight woke her up, at first she squinted in his direction and only saw a solid mass of damask. As her vision cleared up she saw the small bowl in his hands and sat up slightly but then faltered when he urged her not to overdo it.

She watched his half illuminated figure for a moment, the moonlight gave a soft glow to his hair and gleamed on his shades. She could make out the tender smell of ash and something earthy that stirred her insides. He held up a spoon full of steamy liquid and waited patiently, "Here," he began softly urging her to oblige. Her mouth parted slightly as her senses with overwhelmed by the tender flavor, the warmth traveled down her throat and settled.

After she had finished every spoonful Doflamingo struck up a match and lit the bed stand candle. "Do you know why you have those?" She followed his gaze to the handcuffs and she nodded into her chest, "Those will come off soon, I promise." She said nothing as he got up and regarded her with interest, "I'll be gone for a few days in the meantime rest and get something to eat." Only silence.

"Do you know who I am?" She shook her head.

"Do you who you are?"

She stared into her lap listlessly as he made his way to the door. She surprised herself with her voice that she hadn't heard in a very long time, "Dess…a." He turned his head slightly at the sound of her small voice and left without another word.

From inside the small confines of a room Corazon paced endlessly. The situation was beginning to grow from dim to dark rapidly, not only did Doflamingo acquire a new Devil Fruit wielder but arguably the most powerful Devil Fruit was now under his control. If he made any moves now it would be too obvious and regardless of what he did Doflamingo would stop at nothing to retrieve his newly found prized possession, he gnawed at his lip furiously. What was he to do? Maybe this wasn't as a setback as he thought. Plopping down on the bed he figured he could allow the child to live among them for now, all he had to do was to keep a close watch on her.

A puff of smoke trailed from his cigarette as he fell back on the bed, this might prove near impossible.

* * *

Light filtered in through the small window of her room in inviting beams.

The ache was overwhelming, she felt as if her limbs were made out of lead. Drawing herself up she panted slightly from dehydration, her mouth was completely dry as cotton. She steadied her breathing and leaned against the pillow heavily, a sharp knocking made her jump in surprise as someone let themselves in forcibly. A similar looking tall figure approached her armed with various assortments of medicinal supplies suddenly he slipped and everything fell around him in an obnoxious clatter.

Dessa watched in disbelief as he quickly gathered everything up and sat down heavily on the edge of the bed. He beckoned and she scooted near the middle until he pointed at her shirt, judging from his hardened expression she raised her arms wincing in the sharp shots of pain coursing through her body. He took her shirt off roughly and tossed it carelessly, as he spread a white paste across her sores and bruises he watched her face intently.

Despite being horridly discolored she was an interesting thing to look at. Her eyes did not belong on a young child, they were hawkish and held no feeling. Her features were precise and clean-cut leaving a naturally prideful disposition, despite her appearance she was still a child and her expressions still harbored a sense of untapped innocence.

The smoke from his cigarette made her throat tickle in discomfort but she braved his rough hands and bit back when he bandaged her wounds tightly. Every now and then she would steal a glance at his face and would immediately look away when he caught her she couldn't help that his appearance captivated her attention. He was strong and she felt trepidation whenever she felt his touch, she wondered why he bore such resemblance to the man from last night.

It would be too easy to break a bone. With a flick of a wrist her femur would be in two or her neck. He fought against his better judgment and rested his hand on her shoulder feeling the fragility beneath and traced his thumb against her protruding collar bone. No matter what Devil Fruit she possessed he couldn't kill her so heartlessly it wasn't the child's fault she had such bad luck, he watched in confusion as she began to swat the side of his head feebly.

A heat spread on the side of his face and from her frantic expression he realized he was on fire. Taking of his cap he stomped the flames out and saw the tips of her champagne hair were singed. He handed her back the shirt and left without another look, he had to watch over her closely. He wouldn't allow his brother to use her as his puppet of destruction.

* * *

The next few days passed in a haze.

Along with Doflamingo many members were out performing various stake outs and collections. For most of the time Dessa was left alone in her room until Corazon would come to treat her injuries, by the third day his brusque disposition was replaced by a surprising gentle demeanor. No longer were his hands brisk but he took care in dressing her wounds and even went far enough to get her food and water. They were an odd pair, neither of them exchanged any words but in a way it was better in that manner.

It wasn't until the fifth day that changed.

Dessa along with Baby 5 sat on the floor of her room conversing pleasantly. Of course Baby 5 did the talking while she listened on patiently. Baby 5 was beginning to grow on her, while flighty she provided company which was what she had craved for so long. On top of that Baby 5 made her laugh with her silly stories, something that she had almost forgot to do.

After much trial Baby 5 had convinced Dessa into braiding her short hair when Corazon appeared in the doorway unexpectedly. Without so much of a word Baby 5 judged the expression on his face and mouthed a small goodbye to Dessa, after she left the undercover marine fastened the lock swiftly.

Dessa watched him curiously seeing as he already treated her wounds earlier. He crouched down and held a finger to his lips as he fished out a piece of paper. 'Don't speak.' She nodded slowly realizing the situation was turning serious, he turned the paper over and urged her to read on. 'Do not trust him.' Her eyebrows knit together as he crumpled up the paper, he gave her a swift nod and patted her shoulder before leaving casually. "What was that about? Did he beat you up?" Dessa merely shrugged at Baby 5 and wondered who he was talking about.

The throb from her wounds commanded more bed rest. Despite the daily treatment, healing was taking longer than expected however she felt content. Never did she dream of a life outside the cage and now she had everything she had hoped for. However small underlying thoughts stabbed at her mind. Why? Why did that man take her in and why shouldn't she trust him? Sleep was beginning to overtake her senses and she drifted off in ease.

* * *

After a long grueling journey Doflamingo had procured the gloves. It took an exorbitant amount of extortion and bribery but he managed to have them made illegally. Upon his arrival the crew celebrated with a lavish feast of exotic foods after the banquet he made his way to Dessa's room and let himself in quietly. The various bruises across her body were beginning to fade and he saw her face had more color than he remembered. He smoothed back her hair from her forehead and watched as she stirred slightly.

He studied her a bit more and left to retire for the night.

Screams from down the hallway woke Dessa up in fright. She hopped out of bed and cautiously padded her way towards the awful noise, stretching out her hands she realized her cuffs were somehow gone. Shadows lingered in the darkness as she peeked through a crack in the door, a pair of bodies surrounded a shrouded figure as they laughed maniacally. Air left her hollow body as she saw their hands were drenched in blood they removed their hood Dessa cried out. Suddenly the faces on the bodies became clearer.

It was her. She had killed them, she had killed her own-

Dessa shot up and panted with reckless abandon. Her hair stuck to her face from profuse sweating as she tried to calm her trembling hands and racing pulse. She peeled back the sheets and convinced herself it was just a dream, judging from the gleaming moonlight it was still late at night. Dessa laid in bed unable to fall back asleep afraid she would see them again.

Doflamingo woke up early the next day.

The morning gulls greeted him with their calls and flew about the compound. After downing the rest of his wine Doflamingo walked about the lively place and ordered everyone to meet him in the living area. He deftly let himself in her room and saw she was wide awake, the bruises were nearly gone and she looked revitalized which brought him piece of mind. No longer was she devoid of emotion but saw various expressions flicker across her face.

"Hello," He began and studied her intently for a reaction. She looked down in her lap shyly and fidgeted under the sheets, "Hullo," she murmured unable to face him. He crouched down and fished out a key from his pocket, "May I?" Without her consent he unfastened her chains and watched as she rubbed her sore wrists. "Follow me." She obeyed his order and felt a surge of relief being freed from the weight of the chains, is he really the one that man warned her about? How could she not trust the man that saved her?

Entering into a large open living area Dessa was met with the entire Donquixote Family. Baby 5 waved at her with glee while the rest of the older officers grimaced at her appearance. She caught Corazon's eye and he regarded her with a quirked brow to which she hastily looked away. Doflamingo took a seat in a grandiose looking chair and beckoned for her, "Put these on child." In his hands was a pair of sleek dark gloves, Dessa looked hesitantly at him and shook her head slightly.

"Do you trust me child?" Her insides tightened as her head pounded uncomfortably. She glanced at him and saw there was no malice behind his words, she tentatively reached for the gloves and wondered why her heart beating so fast. She touched it once and quickly drew back her hand anticipating for the cloth to disintegrate, she waited and astoundingly nothing happened.

Her eyes grew wide as she reached for them again and greedily ran her fingers across the sleek fabric. Her breathing grew jagged as Dessa realized she could touch them, her eyes began to well up seeing as it's been so long. "Put them on." All the while the grin on Doflamingo's face widened while his crew looked on in shock, she hastily wiped away any tears that managed to escape and slipped on the gloves with ease. She turned her hands over and over in amazement at how soft it was to the touch without warning Doflamingo gripped her by the wrist and brought her closer.

She fought desperately seeing as he was trying to put her hand on the side of his face. "No!" she struggled pointlessly as she looked away with eyes screwed shut as her clothed palm made contact with his face. A warm pulse still flowed steadily as her eyes flew open in shock as she whipped around to find her hand resting easily on his cheek, his grip slackened as she framed his face with her small hands. Like the blind her fingers danced across the hard planes of his face and mapped out every detail drinking in the wonderful masked touch of the living.

Her fingers found his mane and entangled themselves in the softness, Doflamingo's face stretched as he took the child by the wrists and whispered her in ear.

"You are mine."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! Thank you so much for the views/follows/alerts it means so much to me! It seriously brought a huge smile to my face when I read the reviews so thank you _Apple Bloom_ , _PurpleJosei,_ and _ChinaDang_ for the nice words! Updates will come maybe every other day or something I'm not sure, it'll be frequent though! Like always I don't own anything One Piece and I hope you like it!**

* * *

 _hiraeth(n.) a homesickness for a place you can never return to , a place which maybe never was; the nostalgia, the yearning, the grief for the lost places of your past_

* * *

The next few weeks passed in a whirlwind.

Dessa became a fully indoctrinated Donquixote pirate within a few days after receiving the gloves and was out and about on missions the next week. However missions were dealt sparingly, Doflamingo preferred her not to go unless necessary and utilized her time for training and education. It became evident early on to the other officers their captains' partiality towards the young girl since he would always be with her. It was already known he secretly liked children however it was unusual for him to grow such an attachment with one.

All the while Corazon bid his time and surveyed from the periphery always sure to keep her in his sight. As time passed he was surprised to find she was a naturally cheery and mischievous child, no longer did her laughter come as a surprise to him when he heard it. He figured most of it came from her time spent with the other children. He did notice she would steal away and sit among the heaps of metal in solitude watching the sunset every other day. She would spend an hour or so outside before walking back to the compound banging away with a stick.

He knew despite her outward appearance inside there was still a well of suppressed emotions broiling beneath and it pained him knowing he was helpless to help her.

For Dessa she figured out early on her crewmates were a group of extremely dangerous people. The man she had come to know as Doflamingo was in fact the most dangerous of them all. She had yet to learn the extent of his capabilities until she witnessed it in person when someone refused to pay shipment costs. The scene of sheer brutality imprinted heavily in her mind and added a new and terrifying layer to her sworn captain.

She found it was strange being suddenly thrust into such a position where she had crewmates but she took in stride and with time she found herself willing and ready to put their wellbeing over hers. In the beginning relations were strained and often bitter however once she was allowed on missions the bonds between everyone solidified and she fit seamlessly among them.

After so long she had finally found what she had yearned for so long; a family. Albeit dysfunctional she was convinced she wouldn't trade a thousand lives for a single day without them by her side. A few months passed by with little disturbance until the arrival of the boy from Flevance uprooted everything she believed true.

* * *

Dessa rushed up the steps towards the sounds of excitement coming from the balcony. She tossed her books aside and breathed in the musky air as she leaned over the railing confused at the scene below. Trebol and Diamante picking on a kid wasn't as unusual but the materials strapped to his chest garnered her immediate attention. She promptly left seeing as they humiliated the poor boy and skipped out on dinner to spy on him. Dessa stuffed a few apples into her pockets and made her way to where he was brooding over the metal scraps.

From a distance Law heard the crunching of metal and gripped his sword tightly until the steps grew closer. He jumped into fighting stance and whipped around ready to strike when he was met face to face with the girl that would haunt his thoughts for the rest of his life. An apple was secured in her mouth as she held out the bundle she brought him, he grimaced and resumed his brooding. She plopped down next to him and munched on her apple, "Sure you don't want one?" she held out the fruit in his direction and was ignored thoroughly.

"What are you doing here? Get out of here before they kill you, idiot." His voice was crisp and terribly bitter as he shot her a piercing glare, suddenly his stomach grumbled loudly and he turned away embarrassed. "So you wanna join those pirates? Why?" Dessa thought it would be wiser to keep her allegiance a secret for now, he said nothing for a bit before balling his fists.

"Because I want to destroy everything." Dessa kept quiet and lowered her half-eaten apple, by now she had killed a handful of people out of necessity but she would never say it was enjoyable. The glean lost from their eyes and the inevitable frost that settled within never sat right with her. She saw in his pale complexion flames of rage flicker brilliantly kindled by a deep sense of persecution. "What's the point." Her frank response drew his attention as he side-glanced in her direction.

"We all die anyway." She shrugged and took another mouthful, he held his gaze on her deciphering what exactly she was getting at. It was improbable she lived on the streets seeing as she was dressed and fed well, then suddenly it occurred to him. She offered him the few apples once again, "Take them no one is looking." He got to his feet and gave her a stern look, "You're with them aren't you?" his voice grated deathly against her ears as she sighed in defeat.

She pinched the tip of her glove with her teeth and swiftly removed it seeing as he raised his sword ready to strike. His blade connected with her exposed palm and combusted into rust, Law's face fell in horror and the rust settled around his feet. "You're a monster," he murmured in disbelief as he turned over his empty handle. Dessa slipped her glove on and gave him a hopeful smile, "You think so?"

She left with one last look and he watched her retreating figure enter the complex much to his chagrin. He took the apples and one by one chucked them into the roaring sea, as held the last one he faltered. He stared at it for a while before plopping down and taking large mouthfuls wondering if he would ever see that girl again.

Now inside the compound Dessa entered Doflamingo's room and saw him sitting by the window wine bottle in hand. "Young master," she called and saw as he turned to her in mild interest, "Come my child." She settled into his lap and joined him in reading for a bit before she began hesitantly, "I think you should let that boy join." He set his book down and regarded her inquisitively, "Why?" he began. She shrugged and went back to reading, Doflamingo stroked her hair a few times before gazing out the window in thought.

The next few days followed accordingly until it was announced Law would officially join the Donquixote Family. She had yet to see him since that day she met him by the sea but thought they would formally meet each other on better circumstances. As Doflamingo conversed with the new recruit and showed him to his quarters Dessa was occupied in Corazon's room. "Hold still!" He winced as he reached for another cigarette while she cleaned the wound carefully with a swab, a familiar scent wafted up her nose as she scowled. She hated cigarettes, she hated everything about them; the smell, the mere mention of it drove her insane. "Almost done." She murmured as she wrapped his torso taking care not to apply pressure to the wound, after she secured the bandage she took a step back and surveyed her work with a satisfied nod.

He held up a note thanking her, "I did learn from the best," she grinned as he rested his hand on her head. "Corazon-san," she faltered under her gaze but stood firm, "Please be nice to the boy." He watched her eyes flicker in determination and patted her shoulder signaling her leave. She gave him one last hopeful look and left as he settled gingerly into his seat minding his wound.

Now in his room Law felt he could finally breathe for a moment. He took off his hat and fell onto the bed closing his eyes at the softness, just as he began to ebb away a faint knocking was heard at his door. It was so light he wondered if he had imagined it. He padded his way towards the door and cracked it open by a hair, seeing as no one was there he opened it fully. Placed squarely in front of him was a shiny apple, he looked up and down the corridor and hesitantly took it back inside with him.

Taking a tentative bite his thoughts drifted back to the girl. It had been a few days since he had last seen her and thought he would have run into her by now. She was nothing like the other children which relieved him a bit, reaching the core he realized her didn't even know her name.

Dessa walked by his door and smirked when the apple was no longer there. When she reached Doflamingo's door she stopped and leaned her ear against the wood seeing as the door was locked, heat crept into her face as she heard the long winding moans of a woman and ran full speed in the other direction. It didn't really come as a surprise, the young master would always bring beautiful copious women to the hideout but she found it odd she never saw the same woman twice.

Not looking ahead she bumped into Trebol who was followed by Diamante and Machvise. The force knocked her off her feet as the trio chuckled at her clumsiness, "Watch where you're going nehh?" Dessa turned away as the fluid from his nose dangled in her face freely. "This place is turning into a fucking daycare." Diamante grimaced and begrudgingly helped her up. "Where's the young master?" The large swordsman regarded her in bemusement as her face burned brightly.

"He's um, uh," She scratched her head and averted her gaze from the trio, "Come on we don't have all day!" Diamante was beginning to grow impatient with her, "He's um, busy." The swordsman began to growl in annoyance when Machvise stopped him and whispered something in his ear. "Ohhh." He crouched down and inspected her rosy face and nodded sympathetically. "Did she have nice tits?" Her eyes widened into orbs as they all guffawed and left without another word.

"Tits?"

It was already late into the night when Dessa finished the book young master had lent her. Hoping he was still awake to give her another one she went to his room and found him at his desk. "You should be in bed." His voice was heavy and he handed her another book wordlessly, "Young master, that woman you were with earlier?" Doflamingo stopped writing midsentence and turned to her expectantly, "Yes?" he pressed as he took the bottle of wine by the neck. "Did she have nice tits?" The bottle exploded in his hand as crimson ran down his arm, she started in shock and realized 'tits' was a very, very bad word.

"Where did you hear that?" His question came out in a hiss as she looked between his glass embedded hand and rippling veins. "I um, thought, I-" She winced as he inched closer baring his teeth, he stopped when he realized who it was. It couldn't be more obvious. He sighed and flicked the pieces of glass off himself as he sent her to bed wearily. She bowed with an apology and swiftly left, running a hand over his face he turned to his bedroom and thought to call it a day.

Dessa was woken early the next morning by a frantic Baby 5. "Dessa! Dessa! Wake up hurry!" Said girl groaned and rubbed at her eyes furiously. She sat up and Baby 5 giggled at her horrid bed hair, she dragged the half-asleep girl to the kitchen and left in a dash. Dessa yawned and looked about and found a drowsy Law yawning loudly, "The fuck?" Diamante passed by them and saw the shattered plates. "You little shits," Dessa followed his menacing gaze to the pile of broken dishes when suddenly it dawned on her.

"Diamante wait-!" He grabbed them by the scuffs of their necks and threw them outside, "Get more fucking plates you brats!" Dessa rubbed her sore bottom and grumbled under her breath. She got to her feet and saw Law's gaze was on her, she sighed and signaled him to follow. "When I see Baby 5 again," she grumbled once again as she circled behind the complex and lifted a few scraps of metal.

"Which one?" She held up a scabbard and pistol to the boy, wordlessly he took the blade and inspected the sharpness. "Come on lets go," Starting to picking her way across the metal heaps Law spoke up for the first time, "Where are we going?"

"To get those dumb plates." She turned back at him and shrugged seeing as there was nothing to do about the situation. Seeing as it was still early in the morning the air nipped at their bare skin as the heaps of metal were misted with a light fog. Once they entered the small ravaged town they were approached by a gaggle of burly men, "You're with Doflamingo aren't you girlie?" One of the men sneered at the pair and revealed his many missing teeth. "And?" Dessa didn't like where the situation was heading but glared defiantly at them, "You see that's no good, I'm afraid you and your little friend will have to take a walk with us."

The grip on her pistol tightened as they all sniggered, "Our boss doesn't appreciate men sleeping with his daughter too much you see." Unflinchingly Dessa pointed the gun squarely at his throat and pulled the trigger, he choked out a strangled howl as blood gushed out endlessly until he keeled over. The rest of the men sprang into action as Dessa took calculated shots at their organs while Law held his own and buried his sheath into the enemies in a fervor. Down to her last bullet Dessa grabbed Law by the hand and took off, it was too risky to take her gloves off seeing as there was still so many of them.

"Hurry!" The bullets whizzed about their heads and one grazed her shoulder. They took off into the woods in hopes of shaking them off and hid among the thickets until the gang passed by, they settled by the base of a large tree and took a minute to catch their breath. Dessa turned her arm over and winced when she realized the wound was deeper than she initially thought. The bullet had seared a clear path across her shoulder and blood trickled freely down her arm, she looked to the boy and was relieved to find he was unscathed save for a few scratches. "Here," he knelt in front of her and tore off a piece of cloth from his shirt and expertly tied her wound so that the bleeding ceased. She hissed at the pain but gave a grin, "Thanks," He gave her a level stare and a curt nod, "What are we going to do now?"

She sighed leaning against the trunk heavily, "We can't go back home, they'll be waiting for us." She glanced about their surroundings and pricked up realizing it was too quiet, she held a finger to her lips as she focused her hearing. Suddenly a gun cocked and she pounced on top of Law as the bullet traveled cleanly through her leg, she bit her lip furiously restraining any cries as the men descended upon them.

They both promptly blacked out when they were dealt with a weighty head blow.

* * *

Law was the first one to come to.

A gag was tied around his mouth while his hands were bound tightly with coarse rope, to the right of him the girl laid with her wound bleeding profusely. A dark chuckling attracted his attention as he was faced with a threatening expression, a large man was flanked by the men that ambushed them earlier. He wore an expensive looking suit and golden jewelry adorned his neck, the men next to him joined in his laughter.

Suddenly the girl that saved him stirred and sat up slowly her face screwing up in pain. "My, my you kids certainly have gotten on my nerves," The boss circled around them like they were his prey, "I think your pretty heads on a stake would send Doflamingo the right message, what d'ya say kiddos?" All the while Dessa struggle against her restraints and tugged at her glove. "What do you think men?" he turned back to his crew waving a long barreled pistol around, as he turned around Law gave Dessa a look and she nodded.

He turned back to the pair and pointed the pistol back and forth between the two indecisively before settling on Dessa, he pressed the tip against her forehead, "Ladies first!" he exclaimed in glee. With his finger pulling back on the trigger Dessa's hand shot up and gripped the barrel. The gun disintegrated into gunpowder and rust as she punched him squarely in the stomach with her bare hand, he fell to the floor and Dessa tossed Law a gun she retrieved from his back pocket. His gaping men were caught unawares as they finished them off swiftly. After they killed the last of them Dessa fell to her knees and failed to get up, Law rushed over and tentatively turned her leg over as her teeth grinded in pain.

He was relieved to find the bullet had left a clean exit, he tore another piece off his shirt and made another makeshift bandage for now. He turned his back to her as he crouched down, "Get on," Law secured his grip around her legs and lifted her with ease, they maneuvered through the hideout until they passed by the kitchen.

"Wait," Dessa began.

By now the sun was beginning to set on Spider Mills as Law carried Dessa over the heaps of metal. From her hands Dessa held a set of porcelain dishes. The hideout was within sight and Dessa let out a relieved sigh.

"It's Law by the way. Trafalgar Law."

She said nothing for a moment before her sweaty face broke in a brilliant smile, "Dessa, just Dessa."

* * *

Soon after that the Donquixote Family took to the sea in a scourge.

It was all so exciting for the Shi-Shi user, she had never been out to sea and found each day interesting to say the least. True they left a messy trail of fraud and vice wherever they went but it meant everything to her now that she felt a close bond with everyone including Law. However for Law he would always distance himself a bit whenever he felt they got too close, the constant reminder of his expiration date stopped him from growing too attached. It was something Dessa never truly accepted, she'd never say it aloud but he was her best friend.

Reaching the end of his three year grace period Law was given night watch duty when he was paid a visit. Looking out from a pair of binoculars he started suddenly when a set of large teeth obscured his vision, Dessa sat cross legged on the lookout as stretched out her lips and waggled her tongue at him, at his glare she gave an apologetic grin and tossed him an apple. "You should be in bed." He began wrapping a shawl tighter around his body as his breaths came out in small wispy puffs.

"You look like you could use some company." She ducked into the lookout as he sighed and reluctantly held out the shawl, they sat bundled together in silence save for the crunch of apples. "What do you think that one looks like?" Instead of following her finger he took a moment to glance at her, in the moonlight her champagne locks seemed to radiate softly. In her eyes he saw the reflection of a thousand stars each one paling in comparison to her smile. He pursed his lip slightly in thought, "It looks like one of Jora's pieces of 'art'." She nodded thoughtfully and said nothing for a bit.

They shared a moment of silence gazing at the stars until her head rested on his shoulder, "Dessa," he began edging away until she gave him a fierce look. "Don't," Tears threatened to spill over, "Don't, just let me," he watched her struggle to find the words as she sobbed into her gloves.

"You can't, you can't leave me."

That would be the last time she would see him in a very long time.

The departure of Law and Corazon was earthshattering. With every passing day Dessa felt her insides chip away until nothing remained, she was numb and went through the motions until Doflamingo informed her of their return on Minion Island. Believing the lie Dessa blindly obeyed every order in desperation to see them once more. However once the crew went to 'retrieve' Corazon she could only watch in horror as they all beat him senseless, she rushed to his side and fought to defend him but failed miserably as Diamante grabbed her by the hair and flung her into the fresh snow. A loud crack sounded from within and she bit back a scream, she struggled to get up but was relieved once the young master arrived, she was sure he would set things right.

As he raised his pistol at Diamante she cried out and fought desperately to reach him, "Be still child." He snarled in her direction and she lost the ability to speak. She struggled against the invisible restraints Doflamingo cast as she listened in astonishment at Corazon's story, it hardly changed anything in her opinion. If anything it solidified her underlying fear of Doflamingo's actions, frozen in time Corazon locked eyes with her and gave a broad smile.

Tears streamed freely as she shook her head frantically begging for this to be all a dream. Snow fell at a constant rate replacing the crimson blossoms surrounding her with fresh powder, this isn't what was supposed to happen none of this could be real. With a few parting words multiple shots rang out as Corazon slumped over, Dessa stared in disbelief. The air turned to ice and burned her insides as a searing pain overcame her. Coupled with the shock of a shattered leg and Corazon's limp body she passed out.

It was that day something inside her broke. Something so precious shattered beyond repair, beyond recognition, beyond salvation. She never spoke of Law or Corazon again and found little solace in the silence. Everyone went about their lives as she suffered in calm like purgatory wondering if this would always be her fate, leading a trapped existence spiraling deeper and deeper into the depths of nothingness.

Her relationship with Doflamingo changed as well. She now saw him for what he truly was; a monster. However she was incapable of doing anything seeing as he kept a constricting eye over her. Faced with no other options she lived a lifestyle that she desperately opposed.

Years faded from her conscious in scales of monochrome until the night they overtook Dressrossa. Stealing away from the castle in the chaos she descended upon the kingdom like an angel of death, walking amongst the carnage she gravitated towards the fatally wounded and ended their suffering. She returned the next morning having shaved off decades with her arms drenched in the blood of the innocent.

After Doflamingo successfully toppled the monarchy the family began to move into their new gratuitous home. Being placed in a small room by the balcony with a view overlooking Flower Hill, Dessa listlessly stacked her piles of books until she stopped cold and held up an aged thick volume with a smeared title. She turned the novel over and realized she had never seen this book before, she thumbed through the yellowed pages when a folded note fell out. Dessa unfolded the crisp paper carefully and read through the vaguely familiar penmanship.

 _'When you find this Law and I will probably be gone. I'm sorry I never said goodbye,_ _I wish had.  
I'm not sure if we'll see each other again I'm afraid.  
_ _I'm sorry I couldn't save you from him, you must be suffering and for that I can never forgive myself. Law will live but it will be a long time before you can see him again.  
_ _i cherished the time we had together but it wasn't enough. Continue to live as you once did and know that I loved you. I still do.  
Goodbye my sweet Dessa.'_

Tears dribbled down her chin and fell onto the paper as she began tremble in uncontrollable sobs. After all this time of repression the countless memories she spent with Corazon and Law overwhelmed her. Finally she had something concrete that tied her back to them and validated her sorrow. Law was alive. The thought that this very moment he was somewhere in the world brought her unmeasurable happiness. As she wiped her tears a scrawl on the bottom corner attracted her attention.

 _'Turn to page 63.'_

Flipping through the pages she arrived at a chapter that read; _'The Shi-Shi.'_

* * *

 **So that is my very brief and I mean very brief recap of Corazon's death so I'm sorry if I glossed over it a bit. Thank you again for reading and if you liked it let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again everyone! Thank you again so much for the views/alerts/etc. I really didn't expect this story to become much so it means a lot! Thanks to _Apple Bloom_ , _sarge1130_ , and _skycord1990_ for the reviews they made me so happy! And to sarge1130, exactly! However you'll find in this chapter that their relationship is more complicated than you think, I hope you like it! Hmm, well this is the official end of the prologue so everything from now on will take place in the current timeline so expect that coming soon since this is the very beginning.**

 **Also do you think chapters are long or they are at an okay length? Let me know! Anyway thank you again for reading and I hope you like the chapter!**

* * *

 _hiraeth(n.) a homesickness for a place you can never return to , a place which maybe never was; the nostalgia, the yearning, the grief for the lost places of your past_

* * *

She never left his thoughts for moments at a time.

When the stormy seas of the Grand Line permitted the clear pristine vast of gleaming water he only thought of her vibrant irises. As time passed his memory dulled and priorities shifted but he still held on desperately to the girl that he called his closest friend. On nights when sleep escaped him he would sometimes wonder if she had forgotten him. If she had been forced to forget him, if she was suffering by the hands of Joker. He thought a lot.

Whenever his name popped up in the news he scanned every word for any mention of her but to no avail. He knew Joker was determined to keep her existence a secret at whatever the cost. That of course changed when he flipped casually through the opinions column one day. The title _**'Queen of Dressrossa?'**_ immediately grabbed his attention and he read with reckless abandon.

' _In light of recent events the Seven Warlords have frequently gathered with the World Government to discuss matters concerning the underground crime ring. One of the most prevalent being Doflamingo has garnered attention for an unusual reason. Various reports of a stunning woman with flowing hair of pale champagne by his side have caused much uproar. It is also important to note that at every recent summit the young woman was present with the Warlord.  
Many assumptions have been made, some going as far to say she is the Queen of Dressrossa. Without an explanation from the King himself one can only be left to speculate who this beautiful woman truly is and what is her connection to the notorious Warlord.'_

He read the small article at least five times before his head stopped spinning. There was no question; he was convinced it was her. It had to be. It just had to. Two significant words reverberated in his mind and brought a rare smile to his lips. It was hard to imagine Dessa as 'stunning' or 'beautiful'. For Law, she was immortalized in his mind as the spirited young girl that ate too many apples. The girl that saved his life on numerous occasions, the girl he would sacrifice anything for.

Settling back into his seat he gazed out into the setting sky wondering.

After the debacle that was Sabaody he took calculated steps in putting himself closer to the underground dealer. The presentation of the one hundred hearts and arrival at Punk Hazard put him in a favorable position. Never before had he been this close to realizing his plan, all he had to do now was bid his time and wait for the opportune moment. Unexpectedly it came in the form of a certain infamous straw-hat.

Life had changed for Dessa.

Ever since she had read Corazon's message she was filled with a certain sentiment she never thought possible; hope. She had hope for a future where Law was present and they could finally be happy once again. Hope is what kept her spirits high and propelled her through the arduous years under Joker. Hope of course is a dangerous thing.

The fact of the matter was that she was dying. She was dying and there was nothing to be done about it. She hammered the nail of her own coffin the day her lips touched the sinful Devil Fruit. After learning the extent of her powers she came to the conclusion Doflamingo was merely using her as a pig for slaughter. It was all a rouse, he didn't give a damn about her he never did. A similar sentiment that plagued Law overtook her as well. She spent many years in a devastating cycle with a complete lack of regard for human life until his name began to resonate.

In the meantime she had picked up smoking, in the beginning it was awful. The burning ashy aftertaste would make her eyes water as she gagged but she was determined and in time it became habit.

It was the one thing that made her feel close to the time when things were simple and Corazon was there to turn to.

As time passed Law's name became infamous which caused Doflamingo extreme amounts of aggravation, whenever he read his name in the newspaper he would be unapproachable for at least a day or so. Dessa religiously followed the paper and poured through them each day for any mention of him. It brought her an unbelievable amount of joy whenever she read about one of his recent exploits and bit back tears when she read he called his crew the 'Heart Pirates'.

A collection of clippings steadily increased until the government released a wanted poster. Taking a few minutes to collect herself she calmed her nerves and turned the page. She held the piece of paper in her hands and was startled when the tears traveled down her chin, she let out a small laugh as she wiped her eyes and grinned madly.

Gone was the young boy with sickly pale skin, gone was the boy she knew as Law. Instead she marveled at this man's strong appearance. In a way this wasn't the Law she knew, this dark man with striking chiseled features and a charismatic gaze bore little resemblance to the young boy she was once knew. The only thing that affirmed the belief it was him was his recognizable hat that brought a wider smile to her face. She couldn't help but laugh at the title. _'Surgeon of Death'_ sounded so absurd and she was convinced he probably hated the name.

Tracing a finger across his sharp jawline her smiled waned. He had changed so much. They both had.

She clasped the piece of paper to her chest and let out a jagged sigh. No matter the cost she was determined to see him again, she just had to wait for the right time to present itself.

* * *

It seemed like another average day in Dressrossa, average of course being Baby 5 attempting to murder Doflamingo for what seemed the eighth time now. Dessa walked towards the commotion in mild interest before bumping in Senor Pink and his gaggle of half-naked admirers, she gave a swift nod before he stopped her. "You should all learn a thing or two from my dear friend; modesty." The well-endowed women surrounding him regarded her as a cockroach and she wondered where this was going.

Despite all the hardships she found a strange gravitation towards Pink, perhaps because they had both lost people very close to them but she respected him and he made sure she was taken care of. "What's happening by the pool?" Senor Pink swished his pacifier around and gave her a stern look, "Nothing good afraid, I wouldn't go looking for trouble." She hummed a response and made her way outside regardless of his warning.

Girls flittered about in skimpy outfits tending to Doflamingo and basking in the sun when Diamante shoved her shoulder as he passed her. "Too bad you're not sexy enough to wear that shit eh?" He sniggered off as she sent him a piercing glare, he was of course referring to her lack of 'curves'. Compared to Baby 5 she practically had nothing which made her wonder if it was due to lack nutrition when she was younger.

Without warning Baby 5 blasted through the nearby window like a rocket and commenced to combat with the young master. Groaning inwardly she knew what this was about and hurried to help the screaming woman out of the line of fire. Once Baby 5 had calmed down Dessa shot Doflamingo an odious glower before taking her inside, "Don't cry Baby I'm sure you'll find someone else. Someone that isn't homeless and fifty-two," The young woman burst into a new set of tears as Dessa rubbed her back soothingly. If she had to do this every time some lowlife was offed by Joker she might go insane.

"I have to get ready." She sputtered between tears. "Ready for what?" She watched as Baby 5 began to stuff grenades into her apron. "Joker is sending Buffalo and I to Punk Hazard in an hour or so." She dried her tears and plucked a cigarette from a tray, "Punk Hazard?" Dessa echoed in confusion.

"Apparently Law and his friends are causing a commotion."

Her spine went rigid at the sound of his name when it suddenly hit her. This was it, this was her chance. "Wait a minute," She hurried out of the room and quickly made her way towards the top floor, letting herself in quietly into the grandiose suite she saw him by the window with a Den Den in hand. She approached him from behind and slinked her arms around his taut waist resting her head on the curvature of his back, his muscles tensed and then softened at her touch.

Wordlessly he faced her and watched as she tugged off his feathered shawl, the Den Den hung up with a click when she skimmed her fingers down his torso tracing tantalizing patterns. His hands rested at her sides and lifted her with ease until they were face to face. In silence she slipped her fingers underneath his thin shirt and began to knead the rigid muscle beneath. With each ministration he felt himself become undone.

His usual pinched expression relaxed and the menacing grin was nowhere to be found, she leaned into his ear and he waited in anticipation. "Can I ask a favor?" her breath against his ear stirred his insides as he growled lowly in response.

"Let me go out to town." The veins reappeared on his face as he sneered, "Absolutely not." She laughed in her throat before brushing her lips where his jaw dipped into his neck, as an involuntary impulse his grip around her waist tightened. She knew then she had won. "I won't be gone long, I just need to buy a few things. I'll come back for you later," she whispered the last part in the shell of his ear which caused him to curse softly underneath his breath.

"You whore," She chuckled softly and placed another tender kiss on his sharp jaw. "You love it," And god help him he did, if it was anyone else he would have mocked them for thinking they could seduce him and then proceed to pound them into the mattress. But with her it was different, in the beginning he was in complete control and now he wasn't so sure.

He growled once again and gripped her delicate wrist in a vice, "I expect to see you there when you do or else." He jerked his head towards the bed and set her down on her feet roughly, "I'm sending someone to get you later." He called after her as she headed out the room, a smirk crossed her face before she closed the door for what she hoped to be the last time.

Standing outside the door she covered her face and took a minute to collect herself.

Ever since they had moved to Dressrossa she had been whoring herself off in order to see the outside world and calm his murderous tendencies. She did so sparingly but each time she felt disgusted, she was disgusted in allowing herself to be so low. She had done it to spare Baby 5 the heartache but sometimes it didn't work which made her wonder if it was even worth it. She had to do it though, there was no other choice.

She took a deep breath and hurried to find Buffalo and Baby 5 before they left.

Just as Buffalo was winding up before taking off, Dessa hopped on his back as she slipped on a bomber jacket riddled with apples. "Eh? Young master is letting you come with us-dasuyan?" He sputtered off into the sky as Dessa began to explain her elaborate plan, her childhood friends said nothing for a moment before they both exclaimed in shock.

"NANI?"

"It's genius when you think about it, I find Law, infiltrate the Straw Hat crew he's with and relay the information back to Joker." Buffalo and Baby 5 nodded along in agreement, "Young master is so smart-dasuyan." Baby 5 gave Dessa one last look before agreeing in response. Dessa breathed an inward sigh of relief seeing as the bought the lie completely, "You can't mention it to him though, this is supposed to be top secret and if he finds out I told you," she trailed off as she took a loud crunch from the apple.

"You're right, we'll keep quiet about it." Baby 5 assured as she tossed her a cigarette.

Facing the skyline the wind whipped her hair about as she basked in the open sea, the last time she had been at out was when Doflamingo to her to the summit which had been a while ago. Ever since Law had become a Warlord meetings of course were forbidden. The journey didn't take as long as she expected and when Joker called through Den Den she was relieved when they made no mention of her.

Once the adrenaline of fooling Doflamingo and her crewmates faded she was left with time to reflect. It was hard to believe after so long she finally had a chance to see Law again. Taking a long drag from the cigarette she wondered is Law even wanted to see her. What if he only saw her as his enemy? She entertained the thought for a moment before coming to the conclusion that it didn't matter.

If her plan failed then she would gladly accept any fate if she had the chance to see him one last time.

As they neared the island the wind began to pick up in an icy frost and chilled her to the bone. She wrapped the jacket around herself as the snowy terrain came into view, "Baby, send me something." Her arm morphed into a thick barreled rocket launcher with a locked the torpedo in place. "Ready?" Dessa secured her grip around the handles and gave thumbs up, in a loud explosion the torpedo launched into the air and sailed smoothly until it dropped altitude.

Judging she had traveled a good distance she landed with a smooth somersault as the torpedo detonated into the ground in a spectacle of burning debris. Removing her gloves she sent out a radiating pulse that dissolved the poisonous gas in the air and looked about the wintry tundra. In truth she hadn't really thought the plan this far out. The snow accumulated quickly in her hair as she realized she was near the base of a few snowcapped mountains, suddenly from the direction of the port thunderous clouds parted the sky.

It then occurred to her that she mildly recalled a ship or two docked at the harbor.

With a drawn out groan she clawed at her face in frustration before running back in the direction she came.

* * *

Distancing himself from the ongoing festivities Law found a gravitation towards his ex-cremates.

After what seemed a drawn out ordeal the initial plan at Punk Hazard was achieved. With the help of the Straw Hats, Caesar was under their control and the next step to his plan was within his grasp. The arrival of his once crewmates ripped up painful memories and the animosity that he had been harboring resurfaced tenfold.

As he approached them Baby 5 cracked her eyes open and groaned, "Law," He was mildly surprised she still had the capacity to speak. She continued to struggle as her chest heaved in pain, her eyes darted in every direction as she winced, "Where is that idiot?" Law narrowed his eyes and commanded a response with his glare.

"Listen to me Law. I know what she's up to and you better protect her from him." His face contorted in confusion as she rested her head back and slipped from conscious. His mind raced as he looked about with his hand poised on his kikoku, was she referring to Monet? That would be impossible. She died along with Vergo when the factory exploded. Still very much on guard and slightly disgruntled Law sat on the periphery surveying the banquet with Smoker.

Once the children departed he advised Luffy again it would best to leave as soon as possible. Baby 5's words still rang in his thoughts but he figured it must have been a bluff. He took his leave with the Straw Hat crew amidst the goodbyes from the G-5 soldiers when their cheering suddenly died out.

Finally arriving on the port Dessa huffed out of breath but pushed past her fatigue to catch up with the retreating figures in the distance. The naval officers parted in shock as she walked through them, she easily dodged their concerned hands and stood breathless.

Law turned slightly in interest when he stopped cold.

A glimmer of champagne caught his eyes and the air left his body hollow.

Her knees were weak and she gasped softly when his distant figure came into view. The port became enveloped in a light blue film, his hand quivered and he was surprised at how small his voice was when he twisted his fingers.

"Shambles."

In the blink of an eye she was face to face with a man that was that was supposed to be the boy she had cherished. She drank in his strong appearance and intense gaze as a hand covered her mouth. She shook her head in disbelief unable to stop the tears from streaming continuously, it was all overwhelming she didn't know what to do, she didn't know what to think. Right as her knees were about to give out under her he wrapped his arms around her in a desperate embrace lifting her slightly, he held on tightly in fear she would disappear.

She sobbed harder and took fistfuls of his coat and buried her face in his torso.

This is what she had been missing, after so long she felt at home.

"I'm here," His deep voice reverberated within and her heart swelled in elation.

* * *

 **Sorry if this chapter is shorter than the rest! I needed to find a good place to cut it off and this seemed like the best, I promise the next chapter will compensate! Also...REUNITED aND iT FeELS SO GoOD**

 **I'm sorry. I'll leave now. Review and tell me how much of a sad person I am, I know.**


	4. 23:59

**Hello again! I can never thank you enough for the support! To all the new reviews, thank you! I was so happy to read them and saw you put a lot of thought into it, so I really appreciate that! So this chapter is another kind of fresh breath before we get into the gritty stuff, so I hope it turned out well! As always I own nothing One Piece but I do hope you like this chapter, I had so many drafts and rewrites!**

 **Thanks again! :D**

* * *

 _hiraeth(n.) a homesickness for a place you can never return to , a place which maybe never was; the nostalgia, the yearning, the grief for the lost places of your past_

* * *

 _ **"I love that word. Forever. I love that forever doesn't exist, but we have a word for it anyway, and use it all the time. It's beautiful and doomed."**_

 _ **-Viv Albertine**_

* * *

From across the port Usopp cried out in anger at being swapped without permission. The Straw Hat crew looked on at the reunion with mixed emotions, Franky openly wept at the scene and when Sanji questioned him as to why he replied he didn't know why it was so touching. Luffy cocked his head in confusion and chortled loudly despite everyone's discomfort, "You didn't tell me you had a girlfriend Torao!" The two suddenly realized the others were watching and reluctantly separated, Dessa hastily wiped her tears.

"We should leave now, I'll explain everything once we're on the ship." Luffy nodded and gave Dessa a cheeky smile before his face twisted in displeasure, "You can't tell me what to do Torao!"

From across the port Tashigi gave Smoker a cautious look. "Should we do something Smoker-san?" The grizzled captain gave the scene a level look before casting the departing crew a scowl. "Tashigi, do you remember when we were summoned by the World Government and crossed paths with Donquixote?" The young ensign became confused at the random comment, "Yes I think so."

"Do you recall the woman that was by his side?"

She pursed her lips for a moment before her eyes went wide, "Don't tell me that's the fabled Queen of Dressrossa?" He gave her a look before giving a curt nod, "But how?" Smoke billowed from his stocky cigar as he rested his hold over the railing. "Who knows?" He stole a glance at the log pose and began to bark orders for their departure.

Now on aboard everyone assembled on the lawn and waited expectedly for Law. The young woman looked about the large ship and was surprised when everyone looked to her as well in apprehension, after everyone settled in Law gave her an encouraging nod before drawing a long breath.

"She's an old friend," Dessa offered a simple smile accompanied by a small wave. "I'm Dessa, I used to work under Doflamingo as well," She elaborated much to everyone's ashen faces, but then scratched her head at the silence and thought a proper introduction would be better.

As she began her brief explanation Law took the time to get a better look at her. The years were more than generous to her. She had grown her hair long and it tumbled down her back tastefully, she was still thin but in a refined and demure way. Her face thinned out and her youthful appearance was highlighted by the smile that never left his thoughts. He found it hard to believe it was actually her, she had changed drastically. He could understand why the newspaper he read a few years ago called her beautiful and stunning.

Suddenly all eyes were on him and he started. "So you're telling me we're supposed to trust someone that used to work for arguably the most dangerous Warlord in existence?" Law shot the long nosed sniper a glare that garnered a whimper, Luffy looked between the woman and Law as his face broke in a smile. "If Torao trusts her then I do too." He chuckled at her surprised expression and the rest of his crew looked hesitant at the situation.

"I agree with Luffy." All eyes settled on Robin as she offered a soft smile. Dessa's gaze lingered on the lovely woman when she began softly, "I've seen you before." Robin inclined her head with her placid expression, "Yes, it's been awhile." The crew gaped in shock when Luffy pointed at the archeologist , "YOU KNOW EACH OTHER?" Even Law was taken aback at the revelation and he watched Dessa in interest.

"You're the woman that was with Crocodile all those years ago, but how?" Robin looked towards her crew and gave a small shrug, "I fell into a better situation." Dessa nodded sympathetically and gave a smile, she remembered Nico Robin as the cold assassin that worked as Crocodile's right hand. But now she saw in her face a contentment she never thought possible.

"I don't care if she's the Devil's daughter, I think I'm in love!" Hearts appeared in the cook's eyes as he swooned over her, Zoro looked on in disgust debating on whether or not he should hit him. She started when Law appeared at her side as his hand ghosted on her arm, "So these are your friends?" She whispered as they broke out in an exuberant banter.

The blonde haired man with a cigarette dangling on his lips began a heated argument with what seemed a swordsman over who was a bigger idiot while a strange raccoon dog peered at her from behind a tree.

"I wouldn't go as far to say 'friends.'"

She never read much about the Straw Hat crew, other than they were despised by every body of power. Doflamingo would go on tirades on how he could easily snub those 'kiddy' pirates out like a candle. The corners of her mouth pricked in amusement at their antics but then waned.

"Alright, ENOUGH!" A young woman with a blazing expression commanded the attention of everyone. The blonde man melted at her feet as she gave Dessa a sympathetic apology, "Everyone inside!" The captain began to whine in rebuttal but after a mound began to grow on the side of his abused head he begrudgingly complied. The buxom navigator shook her head and sighed, "We'll let you two catch up-"

Suddenly from the other line of the Den Den an all too recognizable voice sounded.

* * *

A few moments earlier…

Doflamingo had arrived at the small raft with the severed heads of his subordinates and was inquiring as to what happened when his personal Den Den rang expectantly. On the other line he recognized Dellinger's effeminate voice, "Joker-san I can't find her! I've look everywhere!" Veins cracked against his forehead as Baby 5's face drained of blood.

"What do you mean you can't find her?" His voice was low and oozed with malice. "It's okay young master! Dessa already told us of your plan-dasuyan!" Baby 5 shot Buffalo a thunderous look as Doflamingo cocked his head to one side.

"What plan Buffalo?" As the Spin Spin user retold the lie she had fed them Doflamingo stood silent. Some foreign ache in his chest pounded and the Den Den in front of him animated to life in the voice of his ex-subordinate.

Dessa watched in a mixture of horror and awe as Law took control of the discussion with Joker. She had never heard anyone speak to him like that and live to tell about it. After he had proposed his ultimatum the she was surprised when the other line only delivered silence.

"Dessa,"

Her chest tightened and she went rigid, this wasn't his voice. Doflamingo wasn't capable of conveying such tenderness. She had never him speak in such a manner, except for when they-

"After everything this is how it ends?" Her mouth went dry and everyone looked on in distress when she suddenly took the Den Den out of Law's hand, "I've hated you, I always have." Her whisper was sharp enough to slice flesh and Usopp's soul practically left his body at how she responded to their deadliest foe to date. Law watched in silence. He finally got a taste of what the past thirteen years must have been like for her and it pained him. It pained him that he did nothing to alleviate her suffering.

"Not always." Her hands began to shake in rage as an ominous black shroud of mist began to pool at her feet. What enraged her was that he was right. In the beginning he meant everything to her, he was her savior, he was her past, present and future. However the horrors he inflicted upon her eclipsed her early childhood memories and she could never see him in the same light.

"Even on nights-"

"Yes," She whispered fiercely as the black mist seeped back into her being, "Especially then." She hung up with a shaky breath and was stunned when Law draped an arm over her shoulder.

Long after the line had disconnected Doflamingo stared listlessly at his palm.

The Den Den crumbled as he tightened his fist, it felt as if something had fell out of place in his mind. Something, something so important-even on nights they shared? Even then? When he woke up to her beauty, when they whispered sweet secrets together? He was supposed to believe that was a lie as well? He gazed out to sea in a trance; he had lost. He had lost the most precious thing in his life. He had lost her to Law nonetheless.

This ache, this loss, what even is this feeling?

"Young master?"

Baby 5's timid voice broke his reverie. "Are you going after her-dasuyan?" Doflamingo regarded both of them before turning to the sea once more.

"No."

He didn't buy it. He couldn't. Once they met again on Dressrossa he'll kill every last one of them and make sure she will never leave his sight again.

* * *

Soon after negotiations with Doflamingo concluded the seas churned into a massive tempest.

Dessa was in awe at their navigator that handled the entire ordeal with a firm grasp, she also rushed across the ship and offered any assistance when needed. The raccoon dog she had come to know as a reindeer latched onto her arm and cried that he didn't want to die when the waves crashed against the ship rocking it precariously. Suddenly a large swell swept across the deck and tore the small reindeer from her arm, he waved his arms frantically as his body became swept away by the fierce current.

She skid towards the railing and searched for his body as the wind whipped her hair in a frenzy, the rain came down in piercing bullets as she spotted his flailing body. Law rushed to her side and summoned the light blue dome and swapped him for a nearby barrel. The reindeer cried profusely babbling out a string of incoherent thanks as Dessa strapped him to her back and continued to pour out buckets of water from the deck.

The storm continued on for most of the day when it came to a standstill late in the evening. The entire crew was utterly drained, Dessa unstrapped the reindeer from her and rested against the railing heavily. Never in her life did she ever face a storm so severe, her hair stuck to her face in wet tendrils while her clothes were completely soaked through. Suddenly the captain of the Straw Hats approached her and gave her a wide grin unlike she had ever seen.

"Thanks for looking out for Chopper, Torao's girlfriend!" He held out his hand and she regarded him tiredly barely clasping his hand when he drew her up on her feet. Law appeared at her side and placed both hands on her shoulders as he inspected her thoroughly. "Are you alright?" She smiled at his disheveled appearance and nodded.

"Everyone inside!" The cook herded everyone in with the inviting aroma of warm broth and in an instant the entire crew was revitalized. It didn't take long for their captain to return to his usual antics of playing with his food and flicking boogers at a slumbering Zoro. Dessa couldn't help but find the atmosphere lighthearted, they all were certainly something. As the meal progressed she found herself laughing along with Usopp and Chopper at the hideously hilarious faces the captain would pull.

Law hung back. He watched leaning against a wall the smile that would grace Dessa's face every now and then. He never thought he would have the chance to see again like this; happy. It warmed his insides more than the steaming bowl in his hand. As dinner came to a close everyone parted their separate ways for the night while Dessa was taken by the woman to their quarters. He thought after everything that had happened tomorrow might be more suitable to catch up.

Before Luffy dragged his tired limbs off to bed Law had caught up with him, "I'll take watch for tonight." The Straw Hat captain gave a lazy grin, "Thanks Torao-" His face erupted in a loud yawn as he scratched his head tiredly. Law gave a curt nod and swiftly ascended the steps to the towering lookout.

After a much needed soak in the bath Dessa sat cross-legged on the floor as Nami brushed her damp hair diligently. Robin read from a book in a nearby chair before regarding them with a complacent look, "I'm so glad there's another woman onboard, sometimes it gets too much with just the two of us, hm Robin?" The older raven-haired woman offered a soft smile in response, "Thank you for all of this." Dessa's voice came quietly as she hugged her knees to her chest, despite meeting only earlier today they had welcomed her so graciously and even offered her a place to sleep. A smile crossed Nami's lips as she set the brush down, "Of course, if you're with Torao then you must not be all that bad."

Dessa pursed her lips before regarded them inquisitively, "Who is Torao?" Nami gave her an incredulous look before the realization hit her with a small laugh, "Luffy calls Law that, I guess it just stuck." Dessa grinned in response and Nami dimmed the candles, "Is it alright if I go out for some air?" Nami gave Robin a knowing look as she passed Dessa her sweater, she regarded it in confusion when the navigator gave a deliberate wink.

"It gets cold up there."

A blush dusted her face as she nodded unsurely and left towards the deck.

Law wrapped his coat tighter around his bare chest as the bitter wind picked up. With calm seas surrounding the ship it was hard to imagine there was such a devastating storm earlier. He saw in the distance the stars twinkle on the sea brightly as he breathed in the crisp air. Suddenly the hatch opened and he saw as Dessa rose from the ladder. There was an apple secured in her mouth that made him smile inwardly.

Wordlessly she took a seat next to him and took a large chunk from the crimson fruit. "You should be in bed." Recalling a vague memory she gave a soft smile, "I wanted to be with you." He gave her a quick side-glance and draped his coat over her bare legs. Her cheeks were rosy at his exposed chest and they settled into silence. This was the first time they were alone and she had no idea what to say. She held out the apple hesitantly and he shook his head.

Dessa wrapped his coat around her chest and could smell his musk on it. It was subtle but it made her squirm, "I'm sorry I left you." She looked to him and drank in his strong side profile, in the moonlight his dark locks gleamed mysteriously. "You had no choice, I'm glad you escaped when you did." Her tenor was soothing and he found himself entranced. She smelled faintly of rose water with a slight hint of cinnamon, her translucent skin seemed to emit a soft glow and in her eyes he saw twinkling stardust.

Her entire being brought him piece of mind.

"When did you get those?" He followed her gaze towards his tattoos, he turned over his inked hands and gave a vague response. "I've had them for a long time now." She reached out her hand but then hesitated he took her wrist and guided her masked touch to his shoulder. Her fingers ghosted across his skin and traced the heart pattern tentatively, he watched her expression change from apprehension into wonder as she took his hands and poured over the design. The way she looked at him, no one had ever looked at him like that before. As she outlined his tattoos he felt a strange sensation awaken inside.

She leaned over gently and placed her hand squarely on the small emblem on his chest that sent tremors racing down his body. In this position her face was so close to his he could practically inhale her intoxicating scent wafting from her hair, her eyes met his and her mouth widened into a grin. "They're beautiful." She suddenly felt a wave embarrassment wash over her as a tinge marred her face at the intensity of his gaze that was focused solely on her. Dessa withdrew back into her seat and he mourned the loss of her intimate touch.

Another moment passed in silence before his voice captivated her attention.

"You've changed Dessa." His tone was wistful.

The sound of her name on his lips nearly brought her to tears as she laughed lightly at his frankness that he's retained over the years. "That's what happens when you get old." Her laughter was a long lost lullaby he had forgotten, it was a spring breeze caressing the tips of lilies. "You don't look old." She side glanced in his direction and averted her eyes when she met steely ivory.

A sensation welled up inside and without warning the tears emerged out of nowhere as she hastily wiped them away. "It's good to know you're still a crybaby." She gave him a light shove and laughed quietly before biting her lip furiously, "I'm just happy." Her whisper was tiny and drudged up memories for him as well. He brought her close until her head rested against his chest, she sat up and then burrowed her damp face into his shoulder as she wrapped her arms around his neck drawing him close.

The tears came freely now as she held on desperately, "I've missed you so much." She whispered between sobs as his grip around her waist tightened. He leaned into her embrace and rubbed her back soothingly, "I've missed you more than you'll ever know."

He didn't know how long they sat in each other's arms. And in a way he never wanted this to end. The weight of thirteen years they had lost came crashing down with this single embrace, this overwhelming sense of duty overcame him. All he wanted, all he ever wanted was her and now, for once, he felt complete.

Long after she had ceased weeping, Dessa leaned back and wiped at her face when Law smoothed away any tears left with the pad of his thumb. She leaned into his touch as he cupped the side of her face stroking her cheek lightly, their eyes never left one another as she covered his hand with hers. In a strange way Dessa had said her goodbyes to the boy she had once known as Law and only now was she beginning to understand the man with the steely gaze that bore into her soul.

He slinked his arms around her and drew her close to his chest. She rested her head against the curve of his neck and listened to the comforting steady beat emitting from her palm, her body instinctively curled up against his as he threw his coat around her. His warmth and tender hold around her lulled her into a sense of security she had never felt before. She found her eyes slid close without hesitation as he rested his chin on top of her head, she drifted off in ease to the sound of his deep tenor.

Right as he felt himself go heavy with slumber he realized this is what Corazon must have meant when they…

* * *

He couldn't sleep.

Staring up at the high elaborate ceiling he looked over at the woman that occupied his bed and felt nothing. He gazed at the high window and envisioned her there as she always did whenever they were together with his feathered shawl over her bare figure. The moonlight bathing her in a celestial glow as her eyes held all his desires. Her warmth, her scent, he cherished her above anything else. Running a hand down his face he sat up and let the sheet fall off his chest as he sat at the edge thinking. Her soft voice reverberated in his ears as some kind of muddled memory he desperately clung to.

Doflamingo then came to the conclusion she must have been thinking of Law when she was by the window.

* * *

 **Angsty Doffy for good measure! It isn't weird that he kind of raised her right? Right? Anyhoo...if you didn't already suspect yes, I am a sucker for fluff. It is my one weakness, even though I fail at writing it(?) That aside I hope you enjoyed the chapter let me know what you thought, and expect the next one soon!**

 **Until then!**


	5. 00:00

**Phew~**

 **Sorry for the delay, I had to take care of a few things! Anyway thanks for the reviews, you guys are seriously awesome! I have realized I am among my people, the _'I love Doflamingo but...'_ I mean come one there is no way you can totally hate him, Doflamingo is one of the most complicated villains I have ever seen and I think his charm is that he is so charismatic. There's just something about him that makes you want to think he could turn out like a pseudo-ally, kind of like Crocodile, but then you remember he killed Rocinante and you just :(**

 **That aside your reviews honestly make me so happy, they're so insightful and I'm glad you're enjoying the story!**

 **So the other day I somehow found myself reading One Piece theories and I stumbled on some about Sanji's past and some of them are so interesting. If you haven't read any I would recommend you do! Some of them are quite thought provoking. I think my favorite one is that his is a prince of some sorts I mean it makes the most sense, right? The whole Mr. Prince thing and the fact that he always dresses so nice? Who knows, but when Sanji's past is finally revealed I'm sure it will be epic.**

 **Alright that's enough of my ramblings. As always I own nothing One Piece but I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 _hiraeth(n.) a homesickness for a place you can never return to, a place which maybe never was; the nostalgia, the yearning, the grief for the lost places of your past_

* * *

 _ **"I love that word. Forever. I love that forever doesn't exist, but we have a word for it anyway, and use it all the time. It's beautiful and doomed."**_

 ** _-Viv Albertine_**

* * *

On the rocky shore of a small island Corazon sat bottle in hand as his cheeks hollowed around a cigarette. The sun had long set as the night air began to settle into the atmosphere causing his skin to rise in small bumps. A steady stream of smoke tumbled from his rouge lips as he cast his gaze to the dying boy as he fiddled with a yellowed map and compass. His determination brought a smile to the undercover marine. With a frustrated huff Law set down his bearings and donned his usual brooding expression before suppressing a yawn.

The day had been arduous, yet another ignorant prejudiced doctor had turned them away and their options were wearing thin. The pair decided they would spend the night on the island before departing to another prestigious hospital in hopes of procuring a sympathetic doctor. However, Corazon was beginning to doubt his actions. In trying to keep up Law's spirits he wondered if he was just giving the poor child false hope and that this was all some overly optimistic venture he overestimated.

Getting too carried away with his thoughts he reclined onto the soft earth as his elbows sank into the moist soil. Law folded his hands behind his head as his small figure settled down and studied the night sky extensively. They spent a few moments in silence before Law's voice pierced the night air.

"After I'm all better will we go back to get her?"

Corazon had reached the end of his cigarette and secured the small nub between his fingers before taking one last drag. "Doflamingo won't let her go so easily. You and I need to get much stronger first." Law listened on to his deep voice that carried a serious tone before he gave a deep sigh, "Is it because of her Devil Fruit powers?"

"Yes," He murmured before striking another match and shaking it out when he lit another smoke. The young boy settled into the grass and said nothing for a bit, "Let me ask you something Law." Said boy gave him an unsure look before turning on his side.

"Do you love her?"

He blew a fuse as he began to kick the older man in his sides crying out obscenities, Corazon merely chuckled and after a good beating Law faced away from him utterly fed up with his antics. "Alright, alright, hear me out for a second." The sickly boy gave him a glare before conceding with a sigh, "First, close your eyes."

Law gave him a level glare to see if he was serious or not but then begrudgingly obliged when he insisted, muttering underneath his breath his eyes sild closed under a strained expression. "Okay I want you to envision a time when you were really happy." Law scrunched up his nose and opened one eye, "Cora-san this is dumb."

Corazon bonked him on the head for good measure and told him to listen, nursing the small bump forming Law grumbled along and a scene formed in his mind.

The vision was filmy and frayed around the edges but it was still clear in his memories. He was home; he was in his home of Flevance. His mother's smile was still radiant and his father's complacent look warmed his insides. Ice-cream in hand, Lami's round face stretched in a grin with her hand outstretched towards his. Memories of his time at school with his friends and festivals flashed before his eyes before they thinned out and receded to the special place in his heart.

Flevance was the time he spent the happiest but it drudged up memories he preferred not to remember.

Waiting for Corazon to continue he was surprised when another memory crossed his thoughts. This one shone brightly as if defined with precision, it was burned into his being and sizzled whenever he came across it. It was the day he told Dessa of his true name. Now that he thought about it that was the moment he opened his heart to something he hasn't fully grasped yet.

From that day forward whenever it was just them his name left her lips constantly. The smile that accompanied his name made his spirits soar, he'd never say it aloud however.

Seeing the complacent yet wistful expression on his face brought a soft smile to Corazon's face. "You can open your eyes now, what I'm trying to say is love shouldn't be something that you're ashamed of. It's something that is very powerful." He watched his perplexed face twist in discomfort, "You'll understand when you're older." He rubbed the white fuzz on his hat before turning on his side and throwing a blanked over at the young boy.

"Now get some sleep, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

* * *

The sunlight was harsh and roused him from his slumber uninvitingly.

Reaching out for her familiar and reassuring warmth he was met with a foreign sensation. The skin was too soft and supple, there were no edges and his hand skimmed and found no immediate feel of delicious hair. Squinting through the abundant light he already knew something wasn't right, whenever they slept together she would always make sure to close the drapes tightly.

Fully adjusted to the light he looked down at the woman that wrongly occupied the space next to him. To any other man she was a goddess, her skin was a heavenly shade of olive with copious curves that commanded attention. Her short brown locks fell around her head in a pool of warm earth and her breaths came softly.

Yesterday came in brief flashes and he was left with a familiar hollow sensation. That's right, she was gone. She had left him. Sitting on the edge he put his shades on when he heard her stir with a soft yawn. Her slender arms wrapped around neck as she pressed her bare chest against his back and whispered into his ear that they should sleep in.

Suddenly he was seized with a rage that boiled his insides raw. "Get out," His voice was low and brooding. The woman was confused, did he not like it? When he was met with no answer he took her by the arm roughly and leaned into her ear as she cried out and whimpered in pain. "I said. Get. Out." He released her when she began to cry and she scurried to find her clothes and left without dressing. After she closed the door he took a nearby vase that was probably an ancient heirloom and smashed it against the wood.

It shattered beyond repair.

From downstairs the Donquixote Family assembled with bewildered looks. "Did she really leave?" Gladius set down his steaming cup of tea and regarded everyone with his usual expression. The departure of Dessa came as a shock to the Family as well, she had fooled them all too well. Jora blew her nose loudly as she dabbed at her misty eyes, "She promised to critique my latest masterpiece today."

"And young master?" Dellinger shook his head at the situation, he always saw Dessa as an older sister he could turn to. "Livid." Baby 5 offered before turning her head to blow out a puff of smoke. "Young master will take of it. He always does." Senor Pink said his peace before departing with his groupies.

Sugar regarded everyone as she popped grapes into her mouth before leaving as well. They all departed one by one before Baby 5 inhaled too much and coughed as her lungs burned. Stubbing out the cigarette she sighed before resting her cheek against her fist.

The reality was beginning to settle in and she found it hard to come to terms with.

"I hope you're happy Dess," she murmured before Buffalo's voice startled her. "Baby 5 I need you to come with me to town." Her body went rigid and then languid, she turned to him with a finger on her lips as a blush dusted her cheeks.

"Y-y-you n-need me?"

* * *

The misty morning air was crisp.

Stifling a small yawn she tried to stretch her limbs when she stopped at the secure hold around her. Gazing at the man that never left her thoughts she couldn't help but smile, so it wasn't a dream at all. The hard lines of his face had smoothened out as she held an ear to his chest and found the familiar steady beat. His head tilted to one side slightly as his mouth parted, it was something he always did even as a child.

Moving her leg slightly she stopped when he stirred but then settled back into his slumber. As she began to untangle herself from his arms his grip tightened as he drew her close. "Don't." His voice was raspy still clinging to slumber as she settled against his chest defeated. "Law," she began, feigning sleep she whispered his name again and was met with no response.

Raising her lips to his ears she hoped her trump card still worked, " _Tra-fal-gar_ ," She sing sang his name and smiled. It had been a long time since she has said that. His eyes shot open as he regarded her in a mixture of shock and confusion. Feeling a wave of embarrassment course through him he stiffened his lip and settled against the wood, "Go back to sleep, it's too early." He muttered drawing into his collar like a turtle. "I have to go," Her voice softened when he took by the arm, "Stay a little longer." He insisted and she looked away from his piercing gaze before she gave in. "You want me stay and have the Straw Hats find out we slept together?" His mouth opened then clamped shut.

"You don't have to say it like that." He further sank into his collar in hopes she wouldn't see his crumbling façade. It was too early for this.

She flashed him a smile before getting to her feet and stretched out her limbs. He listened as a few bones popped as she gave him a lazy grin and small wave before disappearing down the hatch. He sighed before drawing his coat closer, there was no way he could fall back asleep now that she was gone.

Reaching the end of the ladder Dessa held a hand to her heated cheeks and deftly made her way back when she stopped at the kitchen. Tending to a few pots she watched as their cook focused completely on preparing the food in front of him, frozen she knew she was caught. Sensing another presence Sanji turned slightly and almost burned his hand.

In the doorway stood the woman they met yesterday and his nose began to spew a continuous stream of blood at her perfect morning appearance. Her hair was slightly tousled and her features were fresh from slumber. "G-good morning!" He bleated before she rushed over and frantically tried to quell the blood.

After she had helped him stop the bleeding he was back to cooking with two thick swabs firmly secured in his nostrils. She watched him expertly slice with ease and precision before he turned in her direction, "Would you like some coffee?" She nodded and thanked him softly as she sat at the counter.

"Do you need some help?" Her offer brought a gracious smile to his lips, "I'm alright thanks." They settled into silence before Sanji left the stove and poured her a steaming cup of the delicious brown liquid. "You're up early." His small comment left her flustered as she tried to procure an alibi, "I was um, getting fresh air."

He watched her before he smirked around his cigarette, "I see…" She hid behind her mug before taking a small sip. "Do you always wake up this early to cook?" She was eager to change the subject and he glanced at the pots before stirring them a bit. "Yeah, it's a pain. Our captain eats a ton." A smile quirked her lips as she figured that odd young man would seem like a big eater.

The shared a moment of peace as she took another sip. "Is Doflamingo really as bad as they say?" She set down her cup slowly and thought for a moment. "Yes, he is." She murmured staring into the earthy rich liquid. "I wouldn't worry, anyone that underestimates us a dumbass." Dessa smiled at his comment when a crashing was heard in the distance.

"Speaking of dumbass," He muttered under his breath as a loud resonating voice rang out.

"FOOOOOD!"

Their boisterous captain had woken everyone up with his shouts and Dessa found herself in the most perplexing situation. This young man that apparently was the scourge of the Grand Line sat across from her clad in boxers and was wolfing down an exorbitant amount of food at an alarming rate. Dessa could only stare helplessly as the mountain of food seemingly vanished from her eyes.

To her left their sniper occupied the seat and sighed before turning to her and offered a sympathetic look. "Luffy, you're scaring her." With a pancake dangling from his mouth he began to muffle a string of incoherent sentences before he began to choke on his food. With a good thumping provided by an exasperated Nami he gulped down the remnants.

"Don't you want some Torao's girlfriend? Aren't you hungry?" He held out a floppy pancake and she shook her head unsurely when a voice sounded from behind. "Her name is Dessa and she's not my girlfriend Mugiwara-ya." Law had appeared in the doorway and his tone immediately captured everyone's attention. "Eh? She's not? Are you sure?" All the while a blush crept up on her neck at his insistence as a vein appeared on Law's temple, "Yes I'm sure!"

Luffy regarded them both intensely before taking a large bite at the pancake before swallowing. "I think you're lying but whatever." Law was about to erupt when a nervous and frantic Usopp interrupted, "Let's agree to disagree, right?" At the diversion Law settled for a well-deserved glare at the Straw Hat before grabbing a cup of coffee himself.

"Has the news coo come in yet?"

Sanji replied with a no as Law took a long swig from his mug and sent everyone a level look. "Do you think he would actually do it? Resign?" Chopper held a comically small cup of orange juice between his hooves and gave Law a worried expression. The young warlord said nothing for a moment when his eyes settled on Dessa, "I don't know." His vague response did little to alleviate Chopper's thoughts.

"Whatever he decides," Everyone turned to Dessa as she began quietly, "I wouldn't trust it. Doflamingo is a very powerful man." She spoke into her mug before turning her gaze onto Law. "You know as well as I do what he is capable of." At her sage like words he nodded curtly as he tried to keep his composure when he thought how absurd the scene was. Here he was, drinking morning coffee with her having a normal conversation when just yesterday they hadn't seen each other in thirteen years.

Heat began to creep up his neck when he recalled how last night seemed almost surreal. Getting a clear look now it was hard to believe this lovely woman slept in his arms. Almost sputtering out his coffee he took a moment to compose himself as everyone gave him a confused look.

Did he just think of her as-?

He downed the rest of his drink and left for the deck hoping to clear his head. As he leaned over the railing he began to wonder. As he lost himself in his thoughts he failed to notice Dessa approach from behind. "Are you alright? You seem out of it, more than usual at least." He sent her a look and she answered with an apologetic grin, "By the way where is your crew? Are they not here?" He shook his head and gazed out towards the south, "No, I sent them to Zou." Her eyes widened as she gave him a puzzled look, "Zo? Why are they all the way in Zo?"

"I needed to do this alone," She hummed in response before bumping his shoulder slightly. "I see that's something that hasn't changed." At her comment he glanced in her direction, "Relying on people doesn't make you weak Law. You're their captain for a reason." This was a side to her that he was not familiar with, this gentle yet wise disposition was a nice surprise. It made him think if he had changed at all compared to her.

"You'll meet them soon enough." He conceded and she smirked when he bumped her back. She rested her cheek against his coat and then asked what they were like. He leaned against her as he tried to think of the right word, "They're…alright." She scoffed and shook her head at him. "You really haven't changed at all Law." Her voice was soft and bordered on a whisper and he said nothing before brushing his knuckles against the slope of her jawline. It was out of reflex and he surprised himself that he was capable of such tenderness, "Once this is all over, I'll show you everything, I promise." His gentle murmur was soothing and she nodded when no words sufficed.

Maybe for now she can believe this to be true. Maybe she can pretend for a while longer.

Suddenly from the kitchen the entire Straw Hat crew burst out the door and toppled on top of each other. "Luffy you idiot, I told you not to open the door! It was just getting good!" Nami landed a heavy blow to the captain who fell to the ground with a thud. It then dawned on Law that they must have been spying on them when his expression turned thunderous. "They're just kids Law." Dessa pacified him despite the sheepish grin on her face.

A faint flapping was heard from overhead as a small news coo showered them in papers. Law snatched one from the sky and read hastily, Dessa covered her mouth as he held it out towards her. In large bold letters across read; ** _'Doflamingo Donquixote Resigns!'_**

Unexpectedly a rumbling was heard to the Far East as a few ships dotted the skyline, Dessa's heart sank as she leaned over the railing. Her suspicions were confirmed, from behind her the crew began to prepare for the oncoming attack as Law appeared at her side. "It's not him," She murmured but her stomach was still in knots knowing that he sent for her.

As the ships came into view she stepped onto the railing and stared down at the churning waves, everyone was too preoccupied to notice when she slipped off her gloves and held them out towards the oncoming ships. After slicing through a few cannonballs Law turned in her direction and stopped completely at the scene presented before him. A thin veil of black mist emitted from her palms and then slowly engulfed her being until it swirled around in the form of a shroud.

"It can't be," To the right of him Kin'emon stared in astonishment at the cloaked figure that seemed to levitate off the railing. As a few cannonballs sailed in her direction Law poised his sword when the black haze disintegrated the barrage to dust, she outstretched her hand and he only watched in shock the mist travel across the sea towards the enemy ship. Law looked on mystified, he never remembered this. What exactly happened all these years for her powers to take on a drastic change?

The smoke engulfed the ship and the frantic cries of the crewman were heard, everyone watched in alarm as the entire ship began to crumble into nothing as the men flailed out in open sea. Upon seeing the destruction of their colleague's vessel the other ships turned and sailed off hastily.

The smoke began to seep back into her being when she was left with a nauseous feeling, she stepped off the railing and leaned against the wood heavily trying to recollect her breathing. Law rushed to her side and held her up as she smiled weakly, "You're making a scene." She murmured before her legs went limp. It had been awhile before she had used it, she had forgotten how taxing it was.

After she was given a cup of water a splash of color returned on her face but Law was still skeptical. "WOAHHH! THAT WAS AWESOME!" Luffy exclaimed nearly jumping up and down, "Did you see that Zoro? Did ya? Did ya?" The swordsman grew annoyed at his antics and scowled in his direction.

"Kin'emon-san, are you alright?" Brook had noticed the usual boisterous samurai was uncharacteristically quiet. Wordlessly the towering samurai made his way past everyone before regarding the young woman, shockingly he got onto his knees and rested his forehead against the wood. Momonosuke hurried to his side and bowed as well, "Kin'emon-san…what are you doing?" Brook along with everyone stared blankly.

Dessa sighed remembering they were samurai from the Wano Country, it only made sense they would recognize her powers. "I never believed the legends were true" He rose to his knees and inclined his head and she reciprocated the gesture, "You must have lived a hard life." His words were sincere and she felt her insides hollow.

"Can someone please explain what's going on?" The cook was beginning to grow annoyed at being left out of the loop. Robin's gentle voice rang out, "She has the Reaper, the ultimate form of the Shi Shi Fruit."

"Shi-Shi Fruit?" Chopper echoed as he came out of his hiding spot, "Yes, the most powerful Devil Fruit in existence." No one said anything for a while, no one even dared to move until Luffy hollered, "WHAT?"

"Dessa, what does she mean?" Law murmured in her ear but then Kin'emon cleared his throat. "Aside from Ryuma there was another legendary samurai, they too possessed the Shi-Shi." Everyone clustered around them and listened on to his story, "They were called the 'Black Death' and they left devastation in their wake," Momonosuke tugged at his kimono, "Father, I thought that was just a scary story." Kin'emon stroked his head consolingly before returning his attention on Dessa.

"However, for some strange reason they died at a young age and their legacy died out into legend." Dessa nodded along recalling the story from a book she read, "Whatever your goals, I and Kanjuro would serve you until the end. The ancestor of the Shi-Shi is still part of Wano in my opinion." She inclined her head honored by the fact a Wano samurai respected her, Law helped her to her feet and everyone decided to let things calm down before their arrival at Dressrossa. Luffy pouted at the fact he couldn't see her powers once again but then proposed a question that stunned everyone.

"Hey, Torao's girlfriend! Wanna join my crew?"

* * *

 **Jeez sorry for the dumb cliffhanger I cringe whenever I read one but here I am writing one. I am so shameless. Anyhow let me know if you liked it!**

 **See you soon!**


	6. 01:00

_hiraeth(n.) a homesickness for a place you can never return to , a place which maybe never was; the nostalgia, the yearning, the grief for the lost places of your past_

* * *

 _ **"I love that word. Forever. I love that forever doesn't exist, but we have a word for it anyway, and use it all the time. It's beautiful and doomed."**_

 ** _-Viv Albertine_**

* * *

Thunder crackled against the inked night sky as three figures walked down a marbled hallway. No one dared to speak a syllable at the thunderous look the mountainous figure beheld as his feathered shawl dragged against the patterned carpet ominously. The ceiling seemed to stretch up into the heavens with intricate bourgeoisie designs etched into every crevice. Large panes of crystal clear window framed the adjacent wall and spanned meters across however due to the unpleasant weather satin drapes were tightly drawn against all of them. The many chandeliers overhead casted a muted almost sensual light due to the late hour while an exquisite rug with vibrant colors extended on in the seemingly endless hallway.

Two of the three followed in silence as the third walked on nervously a few paces ahead. They gradually came to a stop as the figure ahead curtly bowed his head and held open a massive door for the other two, "Thank you, we shall retire for the night." The slighter of the two murmured the words into the servant's ear as she pressed a few golden and silver coins into their balmy hand. The mousy looking servant gave her a grateful look and shut the door behind her.

The young woman unraveled her scarf as she quickly surveyed the luxurious room before her. An enormous four post bed sat in the middle of the room with a dainty canopy of silk that cascaded around it. The larger figure settled into the handsomely carved chair with an exhausted sigh as he ran a hand over his face, he then folded his arms over his chest and surveyed her with a bemused expression. "Are you tired?" His words hung in the air heavily as she involuntarily held her scarf tighter. She thought about her response before replying smartly, "I should be asking you that question."

For the entire day he had been in and out of meetings with high officials of the World Government, some accusing him of treasonous acts while others looking to him for guidance and power. She on the other hand was led around the military and government city under the guise given to her by Doflamingo. It was eventful to say the least.

He hummed in response and rested his head against the wood, she walked over to the vanity to set down her scarf before biting her lip in hesitation. He gave a weighty sigh before getting to his feet and stretching out his tired muscles, she watched in the reflection of the vanity as he tugged off his shirt revealing the taut riveted skin underneath.

She reached behind her neck to unfasten her necklace but fumbled once the mass of carved muscle approached from behind. Her back stiffened when his fingers ghosted at her neck as he expertly undid her necklace and placed it onto the vanity in a pool of golden liquid. She quickly undid her earrings as he neared the side of the bed and tossed his remaining clothing onto the floor before throwing back the covers. She followed suit and dimmed the lights as she settled into the enormous bed alongside him, his broad back was turned to her as she watched in apprehension.

This was not the first time they had been alone together like this. However it had been some quite time. With World Summits becoming increasingly frequent with recent events, she couldn't remember a time when it was just them. Whenever he had an important meeting concerning the World Government he would always take either Senor Pink or Trebol but for some reason, this time he had chosen her.

The hour was very late now. She knew that it would be in her best interest to close her eyes and embrace the comfort of sleep but it kept gnawing away at her thoughts. His name left her soft lips once and he stirred signaling that he was still awake. Her mouth opened once but failed to procure any sound, was she actually worried for him? This man that has caused unmeasurable amount of pain over years and years of agony and yet here she was. "Is there really going to be a war?" Doflamingo snorted as he turned on his side to face her and she felt his sneer. However once he saw her dim profile his expression softened, there was some unstainable essence she held when so vulnerable. Her svelte figure was outlined under the satin sheet as he rested his hand on her shoulder and drew her close.

"Now don't tell me you're actually worried for me, hm?" She bit the inside of her lip furiously as her insides boiled with hatred but felt betrayed each inch he drew her closer until his hard outline pressed unbearably against her. "Of course not, " Her voice seethed as she unsuccessfully tried to press him away but he clicked his tongue keeping her in place. He murmured her name once as his thumb found her supple lips and stroked their shape teasingly, she shivered in anticipation at the sensation.

As he dragged his lips from her temple down to the dip of her jawbone she felt herself unravel with each kiss to his wants and his desires. His body overtook hers easily and she had found herself in a familiar yet terrifying position. Cradling her lithe figure he pressed his lips in the delicate curve of her neck and he knew she had finally conceded defeat when he heard her take the tiniest intake of air. With his signature smile that split his devious face in two he pulled her in closer and ran his fingers through the silkiness of her hair all the while reveling in the fact that she leaned into his touch.

His touch was nothing but a mere sinful promise but she took a hearty bite from the apple.

It had become immensely dark and she felt ready to recede into its innermost depths.

Doflamingo's broad back faced her as she heard his steady breathing reverberate through the room. Lying on her back there was nothing she could do to prevent the tears from dribbling down her face. She was stupid. She was so stupid. Lines have blurred into a mess of emotions that she couldn't dare sort out. With him it was desire, fear, power, and reconciliation. Deluding herself that he was something he was not and could never be. With his right hand her offered her emotional attachment and in the other her destruction.

She had fallen in too deep and sought an irreversible path of her own demise.

* * *

Dessa gazed into the eyes of the young pirate who dreamed to be King. A free King destined from birth with the will of a blazing fire deeply set in their heart.

She surveyed the scene before her as the rest of his crewmates clamored among themselves at their captain's hasty decision. He had an indirect if not complete involvement in the overthrow of Crocodile, Sabaody Archipelago, Impel Down, the Summit War, all these momentous events that changed the pirating world stemmed from this 'strawhat'.

A smile graced her expression as she rested her hand on his tanned shoulder, "You are truly extraordinary young strawhat," His eyes glimmered in unbridled hope as he waited for her response, "You have surrounded yourself with a wonderful family, however I am in no position to make such a decision." Law looked to her and saw her pained expression, "I am not yet free and I-" An overpowering metallic scent invaded her senses and made her dangerously nauseous, she felt a warm liquid trail down her lips and wiped a bit on her fingers.

Dark crimson dribbled down her palm as expanding black dots overtook her vision, everything around seemed to rip out of the fabric of reality. "Dessa, Dessa-!" His voice was at the far end of a tunnel echoing out to her, she felt the warmth of his arms around her as her head finally lopped to the one side unconscious.

Law quickly scooped her up in his arms with a darkened expression, Chopper quickly sprang into action as he rushed Law into his office. "Set her down quickly!" Law complied and laid her down onto the bed gently, Chopper placed his tiny hoof on her forehead and rushed for a heating pad. "She's very cold, and extremely pale however," The young doctor placed the end of the stethoscope on her chest, "Her heartbeat is steady. I'm sure it's just overexertion, she needs to rest and have plenty of water. The best we can do is to monitor her for now." Law gave a curt nod and watched as Chopper plucked a small phial from the medicine cabinet. "If she wakes up give her a teaspoon of this with water, I'll be back soon to check on her." Law took up a chair and placed a hand on her forehead, she was practically frigid. He shrugged off his coat and draped it over her body when he saw her lips move faintly, he stopped and strained his hearing.

Her lips moved once again, however this time with a placid almost serene expression. "Law," She limply held out her hand and he took it graciously as he leaned into hear. Tears formed in her eyes as she gave him a small sad smile, "Law, I'm dying." He became incased in stone as his hearing went dull. Her face became streaked with the trail of her tears, she covered her mouth in order to quell her state of disarray as the tears continued to stain the pillowcase.

"Luffy what the hell were you thinking! Oh wait, I've forgotten that you can't!" Nami was having a field day as she repeatedly hammered their young captain over the head with a livid expression. A small teacup in hand, Robin surveyed from afar as she turned to a perplexed Usopp, "Well this certainly has become interesting." He nodded along in agreement at her simple smile as he cupped his chin in thought, "Well now it makes sense why Doflamingo is so set on getting her back," Despite reaching that conclusion Usopp still felt deeply unsettled at the revelation that she alone is the strongest devil fruit wielder. Against better judgement he decided to ignore it for now since he had to save Luffy from being pummeled to a rubbery pulp.

"Jeez Nami," The strawhat pirate was held up by Usopp as his lip began to swell comically along with several bumps across his head. "What's so wrong with having Torao's girlfriend joining the crew?" Nami threw him an exasperated expression before folding her arms across her ample chest, "You never consider asking us first!" She plopped down onto a near barrel with a heavy sigh and began to inspect her nails making sure she hadn't chipped one during her thrashing of their captain. "I honestly wouldn't mind her having on the crew!" Sanji chimed in his eyes starting to form into bubbly hearts as Zoro threw him a disgusted look.

"Listen Luffy, she already made her decision so I wouldn't go asking again." Zoro's deep tenor captivated their attention as Sanji sent him a look of distaste. "I agree. There isn't much we can do if she doesn't change her mind." Franky threw in his two cents as Brooke nodded along. "However, Kin'emon-san…" Brooke trailed off at the look on the samurai's face. "I stand by my word resolutely. Whatever ailment Miss Dessa finds herself in I, and Kanjuro would spare no expense to lend our talents." Just then Chopper appeared on deck from office with a hopeful smile, "She'll be fine, all she needs is rest." Everyone nodded and was relieved at good news, "I'll go check on her!" Luffy in his innocent disposition marched straight to doctor's office unabated by their small doctors' protests. In reality he was determined to convince the young woman to change her mind.

"I know,"

She went rigid at his words. His expression still somber he began his explanation, "I kept myself busy studying ancient text on the Shi-Shi Fruit." Finally able to quell her tears she sighed wiping away the last of them, "So it makes sense that you know." He nodded curtly, "I did not read the extent of you powers, however," He took her slender hand between his own as her name left his lips hoarsely, he hesitated, "I think there's a way. There's a chance that it could be all wrong." Her blood iced at his expression and for one brief millisecond she believed him but then quickly shook her head abjectly.

"No Law, there isn- "Listen to me," His throat clamped up at what he was about to say almost as if it was preventing him from actually saying it aloud. His roughened hands found their way to the back of her neck and pressed their foreheads together and reveled in this one brief moment of peace.

"Dessa I-"

The door to Chopper's office burst open with as much force to break off the hinges. With a thunderous grimace, Law slowly rose from the chair, "Oi, Mugiwara-ya," Despite the older man glaring down Luffy with murderous intent the young pirate easily strode by him and placed his hands on his hips while giving Dessa one of his widest smiles. "Alright I get it. You don't have to worry about anything okay? After I beat ol' Mingo's butt you'll join my crew right?" Law practically seethed with one hand reaching out ready to wring his neck, Dessa sat frozen at his carefree grin and couldn't help the corners of her mouth twitching in unison. If they had met when they were children she was convinced they would have been fast friends.

"Let's see if you can beat him then, Mugiwara-kun. However I think I know where I belong." Law was taken aback at her change of demeanor and quickly rid themselves of the pestering captain. Dessa sat with her hands in lap turning them over running her fingers over the leather, her hair fell over her other shoulder in a luminous sheet. Law felt enchanted. Her brilliant irises fell on him before smiling to herself ever so lightly. "Dessa I, I met someone, someone that told me a lot about your power." Her eyebrows furrowed in distress as he began to explain.

* * *

It was at Sabaody when he had first met her. It was at Sabaody when he had met destiny.

He was traversing the town taking note to avoid any mischief when he had seen her. A lithe figure cloaked in a shroud of night had their head turned in his direction, with a deft jerk of their hand they swept up their cloak and headed towards the backstreet alley. With a hand poised on his concealed kikoku he followed swiftly and found that the shroud trailed into a small hole in the wall inside the alleyway. Drinking in his surroundings warily he pulled back a think curtain and entered after them. The small dingy room was dimly lit with various books and anthologies strewn about. Law watched from the corner of his eye the figure settle into a separate room in the back.

He picked his way across the cluttered room and swept away the hanging beads to find the figure kneeling down on a tatami mat pouring out a small cup of steaming tea. Without taking his place he called to the figure from where he stood grimly. "State whatever business you have with me." He now made obvious where his hand was and watched silently as the figure pulled back their hood. His eyes narrowed.

A young woman of considerable beauty sat before him however she wore an expression of absolute weariness. Lavender blotches sat underneath her dark eyes while a scowl was ever present on her lips, her short spiky hair was a stark white almost as if from an electric shock. "Sit. There is not much time." The woman took a small sip from her tea and tucked a stray hair, "I have the answers you seek, young fruit wielder. Now listen well." Law judged her stern expression and entertained her by taking a seat.

Up close her saw how translucent her skin was and made out a few pale violet veins running down her slender neck. Taking a deep breath he just now noticed how her hands trembled in the slightest, "A long time ago there lived a people that served one purpose; to protect the Shi-Shi fruit." Her voice was purposely kept low and the air surrounding them suddenly turned to ice and Law waited frozen in stone, "However, they were hunted and most had been killed off from those who sought the devil fruit." She took a long pause and he gathered she must have been lost in thought. "For hundreds of years people were under the impression that the wielder of the Shi Shi was slated to die at a certain age. That is incorrect." Thunderstruck, Law felt every pulse of his heart weaken, "The people who protected the Shi Shi elected the firstborn of their leader to wield the power and each of them lived up to a different age. The fruit will eventually kill you but there is no set age."

It was a lot to take in.

She took a shaky breath almost as if she had lifted a great burden. He was drowning in questions. "It is selfish of me to ask you of this," He watched her expression turn somber, "but I am afraid there is no other way." From upstairs a heavy thud resonated and shook the roof slightly, "You must tell her that I am so sorry. You must protect her." Tears flowed freely from her dark irises as his insides hardened, outside several gunshots rang out followed by the panicked screams of innocent people. She cursed swiftly under her breath and quickly wiped away her tears while drawing her hood, "There is no time left. You must go, quickly, out through the back." He followed her hastily through the room until she lifted a small hatch. "Go now hurry, I will buy you time," She could see the protest forming on his lips but offered a reassuring smile before closing the hatch on him.

It would be a smile that would haunt him for years to come.

She was quiet for a very long time.

"A woman with white hair," Her voice trailed off until she turned to him with her eyes ablaze. "You think she was talking about me?" Law nodded assuredly as he placed a soothing hand on her back, "A woman with white hair." She repeated with her voice low. Nothing came to mind. No one came to mind. Before she knew it Law pulled her in close and was surprised when renewed tears gathered in her eyes. Everything she wanted to say translated to her tight grip on his broad shoulders and her breathless sobs.

* * *

 **hurray! updates will come more often!**


End file.
